Cries of the Unheard
by LonelyInPink
Summary: Some crys go unheard and not given a thought. Zim does not care, nor will he ever, but what is this feeling. Rated R/M for later chapies. ZimxDibxKeef


Deus Audite Mihi Vox

DISCLAMER. I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM I WISH TO BUT I DONT. There is ZimXDibXKeef If you do not gay pairings and a bit OOC then please do not read this fic its not for you.

Enjoy

* * *

Kicking up dust as he walked briskly, Zim frowned. How dare that human place his filthy hands on him! Dib was not someone that Zim was particularly scared of. In fact he found that trying to take over the planet was more amusing with a stupid human trying to save the day. It was indeed pathetic, Zim was superior to everyone on the planet earth, and here was the Dib-stink trying so hard to defeat him. Highly amusing it was indeed. Zim had no clue what brought on the happiness that he felt when he was around Dib messing up his "saving the day" shit. It always brought a smile to his face. He stopped and hissed.

"Zim you idiot, don't even go there he is filth." Then it hit him. He stopped smiling and started to frown once more.

"That stupid human will pay. Mark my words Dib-stink you will pay for what you have done." Raising his fist to the air he swore that the end will be the beginning.

**DIBS HOUSE**

Dib was particularly happy with himself. He managed to destroy Zim's base and get rid of all the weapons, of Corse he had left Gir. Why get rid of something that is broken and well he had to admit he was kind of cute. Pushing that aside he moved on to more important things. How was he to capture Zim?

"Dib there is someone at the door for you." No reply. "Dib come to the door before I rip your head from your body!" Gaz was especially rude, Dib drank the last soda.

"Okay Gaz calm down, I am coming." Dib walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. The bell rang twice more.

"I am coming, chill." Some people have no patience these days, he was one to talk but at least he had some sense of patience and timing. His hand clasped the handle and pulled open the door.

**SOME PLACE**

Keef was skipping happily to his friend's house smiling to things. He was a happy person there was never a moment he did not enjoy even when getting picked on he had a smile on his face. He was considered an oddity but he knew better. He wore his standard pants his hair was a bit longer entering the teenaged years he learned what looked good. He had straightened his hair now and it was off to one side. He looked like a carrot, but he looked good. Finally arriving at his destination he looked devastated. Keef's whole body was trembling. Smile faded now a frown. What had happened? Zim's house was non existent there was nothing left there were tubes on the ground and various interments that he had never seen. Keef cried out in pain he liked Zim a lot. The idea that he had left and his home had nothing in it was too painful.

"Zim? Zim?!" Keef called Zim hoping he would answer. The silence was too much for the teen to handle. The two of them developed a relationship together they were friends. Maybe even more Keef did not know. All he knew is that a life without Zim was nothing. Falling on his knees Keef cried hard but no sounds were made.

"What are you doing stupid human?"

"I had someone precious here and now they left without saying anything to me."

"Zim is right here and I am not yours pathetic scum!" Keef recognized the way of speech that tone, that amazing voice he turned around eyes wide.  
"Zim! You are still here!" he cried and got up off of his knees and embraced Zim in a hug. Zim was startled by this action. Humans were indeed an oddity. Keef was defiantly at the top of the list along with that filth, Dib. His actions were so sudden that Zim did not know what he was doing he put his arms around Keef and hugged back he squeezed tightly. The contact with the human was repulsive, down right horrible. The felling however was amazing; he got a buzz of something. There was no word to describe it. It was warm and light, like the sun on your skin on a nice summer's day. Zim realized what he had done and quickly pushed Keef away.

"Keef you are my friend right? Friends always help each other no matter what right?"

"Oh very much so I love you Zim" Zim squinted his eyes at that word he did not want to think of it. Pushing it aside he asked a question once more.

"Let me live in your house until I have fixed mine. This is not a request it's an order you will lend me your living space."

"Oh boy I love sleepovers, even though I have never had one before. I have never had friends come over." He smiled and walked away. "I'll be waiting for you Zim."


End file.
